


The Princes And Their Princes

by did_you_fall_or_let_go



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Soulmate AU, honestly just very gay, logicality - Freeform, mainly fluff hopefully, platonic? LAMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_you_fall_or_let_go/pseuds/did_you_fall_or_let_go
Summary: Highschool AU and Soulmate AU (when your soulmate writes on themselves it appears on you)-----------5 people with the same surname in the same school and of course...they just had to look the same too-----------Prinxiety//LogicalityPlatonic LAMPI really go into Patton and Virgil's friendship becasue they're adorable-----------TRIGGER WARNINGS!! Abuse, toxic relationships, self hatred, panic attacks, violence, bloodthere will be warnings for triggers at the beginning of each chapter and if you have anything that might be triggereing that I havent included let me know!!





	1. one | the five of us

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N This is going to be a pretty long chapter so that I can introduce all the characters, please bear with me! Also I'm British so prepare for some English spellings and yes, this is also set in England whoops sorry Thomas but you now have a British accent) 
> 
> (warning!! this hasn't been spell checked yet, this chapter is a test to see if anybody actually likes it so hopefully the future chapters will be written better,)
> 
> (Triggers: self deprecating thoughts, homophobic slurs, cursing, violence, parental 'negligence ' ((I try to keep it all somewhat brief due to this literally being the first chapter in what is supposed to be a fluffy fan fic)))

Virgil Sanders could feel every fibre of his being tense up as his name rang out throughout the school. He was being called to the principal's office. It wasn't the first time, he always seemed to be blamed for everything that happened around school. He rarely got too big of a punishment though, the principal was his uncle and he was constantly running around and getting him out of trouble.

The class looked over their shoulders towards Virgil and in that moment he felt like melting into a puddle and disappearing.

"You should be going Mr. Sanders," the teacher at the front of the class said impatiently, looking up from her computer.  
Virgil swallowed and nodded, standing up quickly and pushing his belongings into his bag before walking slowly to the classroom door and exiting into the hallway. In his head he tried to reason with himself that it was probably nothing, just his uncle delivering a message from his mother or something. However, the more he thought about this the more he worried about it. It could be anything.

He was suddenly completely aware of how loud his footsteps sounded in the barren hallways. Cringing slightly, he attempted to walk quieter. The people in the classrooms probably heard that. They probably hate you now. Maybe it was dumb to think like that, most people probably didn't even hear it let alone start despising the person that was causing it.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the wooden door that led to the reason he'd been summoned here. He hesitantly placed his hand on the handle and pushed open the door.

"-ny moment now, ah! There he is! Right on time!"

Virgil was slightly taken aback by the scene in front of him. There were three people in the room, none of which looked at all disappointed or mad at him for anything. In fact, all three of them were smiling.  
"This is who will be showing you around today. All you have to do it follow him around and ask any questions you're curious to know the answer to!" His uncle winked at him and smiled at the two boys (that Virgil now noticed were around his age, great).

"Wait, showing them around? You want me to do that?" He questioned.

"Of course! I can't think of one person who'd be better for this job."

'Literally anybody?' Virgil thought to himself. He kept this to himself though, knowing that his uncle wouldn't change his mind. He was always trying to magically 'cure' his anxiety by thrusting him into social situations he'd usually never do willingly. He hated it but he couldn't exactly say no to him.

"Fine," Virgil responded quietly, tuning to get a look at who he'd have following him all day, judging him, learning to hate him. You know, the usual.

There was a slight height difference between them and they stood out against each other intensely. The shorter boy was wearing a bright blue polo shirt, paired with a pale blue bag that was littered with assorted pins along the lines of pizza, rainbows and cats. He was whispering something into the others ear.  
The other boy instantly laughed loudly and looked over at Virgil. Great, they were already making jokes at his expense. Good to know. The obnoxiously loud boy wore a simple white jacket over a red Broadway t-shirt. It didn't match at all but he didn't see to mind too much. His bag was a startling gold and had a red name sown onto the front alongside the outline of a crown. Roman. His name was Roman. It suited him.

But...it was weird. Despite their differences in height they looked almost identical and Virgil definitely wouldn't be surprised if they were related.

They looked like they were the type to be friends at the very least. Virgil sighed and addressed them. "Do you have your schedules?" he asked. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do, he's never had to show somebody around before.

Roman nodded and produced a piece of paper, where he pulled it out from Virgil had no idea, he hadn't seen it before then. He gently took the piece of paper, being extra careful as to not crumple it. He groaned quietly as his eyes scanned over all of the lessons he had that day. They had almost all of the same classes aside from Maths. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Virgil turned to his uncle with a faint glare. He smiled in response, "I thought it'd be nice for you to all be in the same classes together, more or lesson."

After a few more minutes Virgil had memorised their schedules. It wasn't difficult he had a god memory and both of their schedules were exactly the same. He handed them back, not bothering to explain how to read the complicated layout of the timetable. Virgil took one final look at his uncle who just nodded in the direction of the door.

"You three should get going, you'll probably make it back for first lesson, the bell's about to ring."

Virgil sighed and began walking towards the door, not waiting for the two boys who were thanking the principal. He hovered by the door, as much as he didn't want to do this he'd prefer for them to not hate him too much for at least another hour or so.

On the way to their first lesson, English, the two kept attempting to make conversation.

"So, what's your name kiddo?"

"I'm not going to tell you that because I don't have to."

"Oh, well that's alright! I'm Patton but most people just call me Dad."

"Wh- what? Did you just say Dad?"

Roman smiled and laughed, placing a hand on Patton' shoulder. For some reason, as he looked at the two, Virgil found himself smiling too. "Yes, he's pretty much just the embodiment of every father combined," Roman 'explained'.  
Virgil has never had a nickname.  
At least, not a nice one.

**stop feeling sorry for yourself**  
**you're ruining their first day**  
**just stay quiet**

Virgil chewed on his lip and forced himself to think about something else before he freaked himself out too much. He looked down at the ground and nodded, not saying anything in response and physically shrinking in on himself. They seemed to notice Virgil's sudden change in demeanour but, unknown to Virgil, Roman moved an arm out to stop Patton from potentially making it worse. He didn't want to push anything.

So that's how the rest of the day went. Patton and Roman conversed between themselves, telling jokes and greeting people in the halls and classrooms while Virgil tried to stay quiet and out of their way. Patton had tried to make conversation with him a few times but he'd stopped after Roman told him to drop it. Day 1 and they already hated him. Virgil didn't mind too much, it wasn't ideal but it certainly wasn't unexpected.

For the last two classes Roman and Patton completely broke away from Virgil.

Virgil tapped his pencil against his leg quietly. There was 20 minutes until the bell rang, 20 minutes until he could get out of here and 'relax'. As the teacher droned on about whatever they were learning, Virgil couldn't help but think back to the two boys he met this morning. By now they probably would've forgotten him and if they didn't they most likely only had bad memories of him, he didn't exactly make any good impressions.

They were just so perfect. They were funny, handsome, cheerful, considerate, well, everything Virgil wasn't. Of course, it was a given that they'd quickly become some of the post popular people in the school, guys like that usually always were.

Virgil was ripped from his thoughts when the shrill sound of the ending bell rang out through the school. Much against the teacher's protests, his classmates pretty much sprinted out of the classroom doors, already shouting about what they're going to do now.

He watched after them for a moment before snapping out of it and realising he was the only person left in the room with the teacher. Swiftly, he swept his cheap stationery and books into his bag before walking towards the exit where she was still staring, defeated, at the doorway.

"Goodbye Mr. Sanders, have a safe journey home," she said with a sigh, returning to her desk.

Virgil looked over at her for a moment, "bye," he said simply before exiting the room and stepping into the hallways that were almost clear already. A few students lingered in the halls, glancing at Virgil who probably stood out like a sore thumb amongst the white hallway. He pulled his hood further over his head and pulled out his earphones. It was a 25 minute walk home and it probably wouldn't be good to spend that amount of time with just his thoughts.

Earphones in and hood up, he left the school building and walked towards the gate. In his pocket he turned up his music as loud as he could without it hurting too much so that it was all he could focus on. Other people could've probably heard it but he wasn't too bothered as everybody who was going home at this time had already gotten onto their busses or into their cars.

As he turned the corner to the gate that led him the right direction he spotted somebody out of the corner of his eye. Before he had time to fully process what was going on a fist had connected with the side of his face, sending him falling sideways and onto the ground. The earphones were ripped form his ears as his phone tumbled out of his pocket and onto the ground.

"What the f-"

A sudden, pain-filled kick to the stomach cut him off from finishing his sentence. There was zero doubt of whether that was going to bruise. He yelled out in pain, snapping his head up to see who was there but before he could get a good look he was pulled forcefully to his feet why two pairs of arms.  
"Hey fag, you going home to see mummy? Why not hang around for a bit huh?" He snickered proudly at this as if it were one of the smartest things to say to a person.

Now, there was no contest for who that voice belonged to. The rough, raspy, deep voice that sounded as if he'd smoked an entire box of cigarettes before talking. It was Benny. Known throughout school as the cool one, the rich one, the one the teachers were too afraid to discipline. Yeah, that one. And to say that Virgil despised him would be an understatement.

"Got nothin' to say huh soul-freak?" He spat, walking closer so that their faces were close enough to smell his disgustingly strong smelling breath. Oh, soul-freak, another gloriously dull insult meant to poke fun at him for 'not having a soulmate'.

Suddenly, without warning he pulled away and jerked forwards into a violent head-butt. Virgil lost footing for a moment, the arms being the only thing keeping him upright. He groaned out again, feeling dizzy already.

After a few second Virgil was snapped back into the reality of what was happening and began to instantly struggle against the grips of Benny's friends.

"I'm surprised you haven't transferred yet Sanders. You really love me that fucking much?" He grinned, throwing another cruel punch as he spoke, "you probably want to fuck me right? hell, you'd probably go for any dude, right?"

Virgil swallowed his comments, not wanting to make the situation escalate any further that it would naturally, he just wanted this to be over and done with so he can go home to the comfort of his bed. Then, he felt a smooth line of warm liquid trickle from his cheek. The bastard had broken the skin, he knew he wouldn't be able to just cover that up with his mother's foundation.

"You really not gonna say nothin' fag? How boring."

Double negative. Virgil thought before being pushed violently to the hard ground, at request of Benny, by the hands holding him up. He crumbled the moment he hit the floor, still in slightly too much pain to just stand up and run away. So he just laid their with tears spilling from his eyes and blood trickling down from his newly forming black eye.

They wasted no time before they began kicking again.

Virgil wasn't sure exactly how long it had lasted, it had felt like hours though it was probably just one. All he was aware of was that he was in immense pain by the time the boys lost interest and that the sky was beginning to darken with his mood. He mustered enough strength to push himself to his knees, staying like that for a moment before grabbing his cracked phone, still loudly playing music. Switching off the tunes, Virgil sent a text to his mother with some sort of excuse.  
After a few minutes of just heavy breathing, Virgil began to pull himself to his feet, using the wall of the sports building as support.

Once he was standing, he found it a lot easier to move around...or maybe that was the 20 minutes he just spent laying on the ground behind the building Benny had dragged him behind.  
The walk home was longer than usual because he purposely took barely known paths to avoid questions. When he entered his house the lights were all out, indicating that his mother was either not home or napping. He breathed out in relief and snuck upstairs to look over the bruises forming.

It wasn't as bad as he was expecting. He had dark bruises littering his stomach and torso which were easy to hide, he had a black eye, a split lip and a cut cheek (presumably from one of the rings Benny wears).

As he looked over the rest of his body a strong, distracting, almost painful itch appeared on his forearm. Virgil found himself smiling at the feeling and what it meant. His soulmate was writing to him.

'good night, my love'

Virgil lightly ran his fingers over the neat handwriting, smiling softly. He admired his soulmate's dedication, Virgil had never given them any indication that he actually existed yet, without fair, there would be a good night and a good morning message each morning.  
\-------------------------------  
Next day  
\-------------------------------  
That morning, Virgil awoke tired. He hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep due to a mix of his insomnia and painful bruising. Groaning, he switched off his alarm and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. For a moment he considered just staying home but he couldn't afford the time off so he eventually sat up.  
The moment he sat up he felt the familiar itch on his arm again. Smiling already he looked down.

'good morning, my mysterious angel'

Before Virgil could fully take in the nickname they began to write again.

'will I ever hear from you?'

It was such a simple question. Such a simple question and yet it brought tears to Virgil's eyes. The reality of the pain his soulmate might be going through because of him not revealing himself was crushing, but still, Virgil found himself sincerely believing it'd be even worse if they found out that their soulmate was him.

With this on his mind he pulled on his hoodie, effectively hiding the message from his sight. He hissed slightly as the fabric made contact with his sensitive skin. Benny rarely ever went this far when it came to bullying; Virgil found himself curious of what could've prompted him to do this.

In the bathroom, Virgil squirted a generous amount of the pale foundation on his fingers, standing in front of the mirror and gently rubbing it over his eye. It certainly wasn't perfect, anybody who really looked would've been able to spot the obvious cover up but he doubted that anybody would be looking that closely so he put on the eyeshadow and turned to leave for school.

The walk to school was even more stressful than usual, he brought his headphones with him, placing them over his ears but playing no music, a warning for people to not try to talk to him. Sticking to the side paths, Virgil made it to school a little earlier than necessary. This was...unusual to say the least. Despite how much he tried he was rarely ever early for school.

His uncle definitely made sure to point this out when Virgil popped in to see him.

"Virgil being early? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Yeah, well, you have now," he replied quietly, taking a step backwards towards the door to show he wasn't planning on staying.

"I'm not convinced. Are you sure you're not one of the other four dressed up as my nephew?" the principal. Virgil furrowed his brow in confusing, not understanding the joke. What 'other four'?

He dropped the topic before he even spoke, he should probably start walking to class.  
\------------------  
Lunch. Simultaneously the best and worst part of the school day next to actually leaving. The pressure of deciding who to sit with filled Virgil with anxiety every time he opened the doors to the canteen and looked over the full tables.

Luckily, there was one person who allowed him to sit at his table. Ironically, this was probably the person who hated him to most, his cousin, cleverly nicknamed Deceit, the principal's son. Deceit Anguis lied about everything, it was odd. Most of the things he lied about didn't even benefit him in anyway, it was almost as if he couldn't help it. He was actually quite popular due to his relationship with the principal, though he usually stayed by himself, even going as far as to hiss at people if he didn't want them near him.

"Anxiety! My 'closet' friend, _so_ good to see you." He smiled a cold smile.

Sighing, Virgil took his seat a few chairs away from Deceit, automatically glancing up at the clock on the wall. Of course it was still only 1:32, there was still 30 minutes until the end of lunch and the final lesson.

"oh Anxiety, did you get into a fight?" He had an amused smile

Virgil quickly looked down, allowing his hood and his hair to cover his eye. Deceit let out a quiet laugh and continued to eat and use his phone. After a moment, Virgil did the same and glanced around the large, loud room. He rarely ate at lunch, he just never really had enough of an appetite to feel the need to eat in front of all of these people. This led him to just sit and observe everyone else, as weird as that might sound.

His eyes settled on a table in the centre of the room. Quite a few people were gathered around, enough to make it difficult to see what they were all staring at. Just as he slightly considered walking over himself, a tall girl moved rom where she stood, allowing Virgil to fully see what everyone was gawking at.  
Roman, well, not just Roman but that was who he noticed first.

He was wearing a simple red sweater with a small yellow crown sown onto the top right. It was certainly a better outfit than yesterday but it was evident that wasn't what people were staring at. At the table with him was Patton and four other, Thomas, Joan, Talyn and a boy he faintly recognised but couldn't connect to a name.

It was incredible really. Thomas, Patton, Roman and the boy who's name escaped him all looked eerily...similar.

Deceit seemed to realise where he was staring and leant back in his chair and grinned once more. "what a completely attractive group of people over there, did you clone yourself?" he joked.

Confused, Virgil looked over to him, "what?"

"you don't realise the resemblance? Right, you all look _completely_ different," Deceit responded sarcastically. Virgil just stared at him for a moment in slight disbelief. How did they even remotely look alike? Virgil was underweight, pale and had uncooperative hair that was always in his face. Those guys were seemingly perfect. Definitely not alike.

Virgil didn't respond and continued staring. They all looked like they were destined to be friends, maybe even more. It was safe to assume at least a few of them were soulmates based on how they were acting.

Virgil found himself looking down at the back of his hand where his soulmate had previously been drawing. Unbeknown to him, Roman happened to look down at the same time.


	2. two | blue glitter pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virge at home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry at how long this took to get out i just had zero motivation to write! but i'm back and hopefully updates shouldn't take so long next time!
> 
> (also this might be a LAMP/CALM fic now because i love to write for them, i'm sorry if you only wanted prinxiety!! i haven't decided yet but i definitely want to try it if you guys don't mind? )
> 
> !!!!!!!!!(Trigger Warnings: mentions of forgetting to eat, mentions of parental negligence, food mention, extremely brief mention of sex, brief alcohol mention, mentions of bruising/physical pain)!!!!!!!!

 

**Virgil**

Virgil slowly unlocked and pushed open the front door to his house, shutting it behind him and placing the keys into the small bowl of random junk on the side. 

The first thing he noticed when we walked further inside was his mother, exhausted and napping in the chair by the TV. That's where she usually was so it wasn't too much of a surprise. He wasn't completely sure why she was so exhausted constantly, she'd gotten fired from her job a few weeks ago so it wasn't as if she was working herself too hard. (Although, he wasn't one to talk, he was tried constantly too.)

Since then, pretty much all she'd done was disappear to have sex with whoever, sleep in the living room, drink, 'jokingly' insult the people on TV and complain about her son. Of course, Virgil still loved her, even on her bad days. It had just been the two of them for years now so he'd been  spending a lot of time with her, she was his mother after all no matter what happened.

He walked himself over to her chair, standing to the side of her and lightly shaking her shoulder. She groaned loudly and then suddenly, as Virgil expected, hit out violently in front of her. Luckily, her fist only connected with air, narrowly missing his injured cheek and eye. When she felt nothing her eyes fully fluttered open, looking around at whoever woke her.

"Virgil?" she croaked out, turning to cough into her shoulder.

Virgil nodded and moved to stand in front of her, "mum, are you okay? have you eaten today?" 

His mother shook her head and mumbled something under her breath, closing her eyes again. Sighing softly, Virgil glanced up at the clock. His mother had a bad habit of forgetting to eat so whenever he'd come home he'd cook something for her before he had to leave for work. It was rare for her to eat it but he couldn't leave knowing he'd left her nothing.

With an hour left before he had to leave for work and his mother sleeping again in the chair, Virgil made his way to the kitchen to fix her something to eat and drink. 

When he was done she didn't thank him. Big surprise there.

 

\-- (time skip to the end of his shift! i didn't want this chapter to get too long and i want to spend more time at his work) --

 

Virgil opened the door to his bedroom, closing it behind him quietly, as to not disturb his mother, and walking inside. The room itself was fairly simple, he'd never been able to decorate it so it was rather bland, not that Virgil could complain, at least he had a room. There wasn't much furniture, just his bed, a clock, his closet, some drawers, his desk and a mirror that he usually kept covered. 

He didn't really need anything else. 

He sat himself down on the edge of his bed, turning his attention to the clock. It was already 7pm. Virgil cursed under his breath, pushing off of the bed with a wince and pulling the homework from his bag. He'd been putting it off for far too long, it was due tomorrow and he'd barely answered two questions out of the forty he was set.

He grabbed his glasses from the corner of his desk. They were broken and slightly scratched but it didn't matter too much, he never worse them out of his bedroom. They'd been prescribed a while ago, given to him for free as they were bad quality and he was still a minor. He'd been instructed to use them when watching TV, reading or writing. 

After roughly two hours of painful and stressful work, Virgil finished the final question, removing his glances and placing them to the side again. He hissed out in pain as they brushed against the sensitive skin around his eye. He just wanted it to heal already.

Now, whether or not the answers to the questions were right or not was a completely different story but it was good enough, he'd tried and he was pretty confident when it came to actual schoolwork. He payed attention during class for the most part so he could blame the teacher for not explaining it fully if it was bad.

Just as he was about to change into his pajamas, he felt the same familiar itch on his arm. Already smiling, he pulled up his sleeve, wanting to see it as it be written. It was also a great experience to see it while it was happening (at least, before he realized he could never actually talk to this person). Although, it was strange, his soulmate always wrote message later...so what were they writing?

To his surprise, it wasn't the ink from a probably very expensive red pen that greeted him, it was a bright blue glitter pen. Where the usual 'goodnight, my moon/stars/love etc' message was supposed to be, there was a cute doodle of a dog face surrounded by hearts and stars. 

Wait, what?

Was somebody writing on his soulmates arm?

At 9:30pm?

Virgil could do nothing but stare as the glittery blue continued creating doodles of various animals and faces over his skin. He found himself lightly following and tracing the appearing lines with his finger. He followed up his forearm as a small rabbit was drawn, as a cactus was scribbled on the back of his hand and as what looked like a deer was added on his wrist.

He only snapped out of it when the warm familiarity of the red ink joined in, causing his chest to tighten and a small smile to appear on his face. This was a colour he was used to. The red was softly going over some of the blue lines, shading a few of the doodles and adding to them. A few crowns were drawn atop the animal's heads, quickly followed by dramatic capes and castles in the background. Virgil couldn't help but laugh, attempting to stifle it with the hand that wasn't being written on. 

His arm was a complete mess and he knew his mother would be furious but oddly he didn't seem to care.

It was rare for his soulmate to actually spend time on doodles, it was usually just phone numbers, passwords, crowns and short messages that were left. Virgil didn't think it was really a great idea to just write down passwords for their soulmate to see. Although, in a way, Virgil was impressed that his soulmate didn't worry about that when he himself worried about everything and anything.

The ink eventually stopped appearing and a few minutes later it began to fade as his soulmate washed it off. Virgil was disappointed the say the least. The warm feeling disappeared along with the ink. It was 10:15pm now, his mother was asleep and his soulmate was about to write the goodnight message.

Sighing, Virgil stood up to finally get changed. Every day seemed to be going by so quickly recently, it was kind of scary, especially because he didn't seem to be doing much of anything during these days. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head, it was too early in the night to be having those thoughts. Wincing slightly as his fingers brushed over the still darkening bruises, Virgil removed his shirt and hoodie, throwing them to the ground and going over to his closet to get a comfier shirt to sleep in. 

Once he was finally changed, he got into his bed, pulling his laptop onto his legs and logging into Tumblr, his go to website when it was night time and he couldn't sleep. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the time in the bottom right. 11pm. He took that long to get changed? 

Wait.

Virgil pushed his laptop to the side, flicking on his lamp and searching over his arms for the message. He had to have missed it, his soulmate had never missed a day before, they wrote the goodnight message at 10:30pm precisely each day and if they knew they'd be busy then they'd write it sooner with an explanation below it. 

This has never happened before.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do. There was no way he could check on his soulmate...unless he wrote on his arm. 

Virgil genuinely considered this for a moment. Worst case scenario, he crushed his soulmates hopes and dreams at having a nice soulmate that they could love, cherish and grow old with. Yeah, never mind, he wasn't writing to them.

It was more likely they just didn't feel the need to write to him after they'd covered his entire arm in cartoon images of animals and people he didn't recognize.

With one final worried glance at his arm, Virgil picked his laptop back up and began scrolling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really dislike how this chapter went ahhhh! also i want to clarify for future reference that deceit isn't going to be a villain.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I actually had to cut some of this out and make it a short chapter because of how long it was I apologise! The next chapters should be easier to digest haha))


End file.
